


Clueless (R.L)

by obsessedwithrandomthings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithrandomthings/pseuds/obsessedwithrandomthings
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader
Kudos: 57





	Clueless (R.L)

Lily and you were standing outside James’ house, fixing your dresses, making sure neither of you had anything stuck in your teeth. The two of you were visiting the boys at James’ for a weekend during your summer holidays before you began your final year at Hogwarts.

“I swear on Merlin if Remus doesn’t notice me this time, I will throw a fit.”

Lily chuckled as she shook her head, “as if you don’t throw a fit on daily basis over Remus anyway? But I’m sure he’ll notice you, he’d be mental not to.”

You pursed your lips, “I can’t believe I’m the James of Remus and me. What has my life come to?”

Before Lily could respond, the door flew open as all the boys piled up at the door, all of them other than Remus.

“Where’s Mr. Wolf? Too busy to come see us at the door, is he?” You asked, trying to take a peek inside the house, hoping to see him.

James and Sirius shared a look, smirks plastered on both their faces. Sirius grabbed your hand and pulled you inside, wrapping his arm around your frame in the process. He leads you inside the house, as your eyes still shamelessly wander, trying to find a certain someone.

You finally reach the kitchen when you lay your eyes on Remus. He was far too focused on reading a recipe book, with his glasses on as he wore a grey sweater that clung to his body perfectly.

Sirius cleared his throat, “she’s been looking for you, Moony.”

You glared at Sirius as you elbowed him, “I was just wondering where you were, that’s all. Are you cooking dinner for us then?”

Remus shook his head as he finally looked at you, “I am. You look beautiful, by the way. That dress is incredibly pretty and suits you well.”

Your eyes widened at the compliment. Remus had never complimented you on anything beyond your essays or potions before. You looked at Sirius who gestured you to respond to the boy stood in front of you. You cleared your throat, “Thank you, that is very kind of you. Can I help you with anything?”

“You could help me with cutting the vegetables, maybe?”

You glanced at Sirius and whispered a quick ‘leave’ as he sent a wink your way and bolted out of the kitchen.

You picked the knife up as you began chopping the vegetables and tried not to look at Remus every few seconds.

“How has your summer been so far? Done anything interesting yet?” Remus questioned, turning the hob on.

You shook your head no, “I helped my father brew a potion but that didn’t end well so I wasn’t allowed to do much after.” You chuckled remembering the incident and then turned to look at Remus, “how have you been? You have a full moon coming up soon, don’t you?”

Remus nodded, “I have a feeling it’s going to be a rough one. My senses are extremely heightened at the moment.”

You gulped nervously, he could probably hear your heartbeat at an abnormal rate at the moment. You took a deep breath as you tried to calm yourself down.

“Your scent is very overpowering, love.”

“Oh?”

You weren’t exactly sure of how else you were meant to respond to that. Was it a bad smell? Was it sweat? Was it the weird new shampoo your mother convinced you to try?

“I quite like it, actually.” Remus responded as he chuckled nervously, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to come across as weird.”

You shook your head, “absolutely not. I was just worried you didn’t like what you were smelling. I mean, not that you were smelling me. I just - yeah, not weird. At all.” You felt a blush creep up your cheeks as you looked down at the vegetables and continued to chop them.

“I should probably do the rest. You can wait outside with the others if you like?”

You nodded as you put the knife away and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. You sat down next to Sirius as you buried your face in his chest,

“Why doesn’t he just like me? Why doesn’t he just want me around him? Am I that repulsive?”

Sirius gently lifted your face up, “you’re not repulsive. Remus is just very clueless, that’s all. We all know that about him.”

You sigh as you lean your head back on the sofa, “I’m sick of dropping clues. Should I just up my flirting game or something? Be like Sirius.”

Sirius nodded quickly, “I say yes.”

You look towards James and Lily who simply shrugged and admitted that it wasn’t the worst idea ever, considering how oblivious Remus was.

–

All of you sat on the dining table as you ate your food and talked about school and life. Remus was sitting opposite and you could have sworn you saw him sneak glances at you a couple of times.

You smiled as you finished your last bite, “Remus the food was delicious. I didn’t know you could cook so well.”

Remus returned the smile, “thank you, I’m really glad you liked it. Wouldn’t be as good if you hadn’t helped me, so I can’t take all the credit.”

You bit your lower lip and looked at him, not once breaking eye contact, “so when can I take you out for dinner? Just us?”

Remus choked on the water that he was drinking as Sirius rubbed his back, trying his level best not to laugh.

Once Remus had stopped coughing, he looked at you, “I don’t understand. Do you mean like, just us? Like a date?”

You nodded, “if you want? I’m single, you’re single, so I figured why not?”

Remus looked around nervously, hoping one of his best friends would help him. He had never been put in a spot like this before. Sure, girls had sometimes confessed their feelings towards him, but nothing never came out of it.

You looked down at your plate for a few seconds and then back at Remus, “just think about it, no rush to give an answer now. Even if you say no, I promise it won’t affect our friendship.”

Remus gently smiled at you, still in awe of how bold and kind you were at the same time.

You cleared your throat and looked at Sirius who was too busy chuckling, “what are you laughing at, Black? This is what you look like every time you ask a girl out. Only in your case, she simply walks away.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, “you know what, if Remus doesn’t go out with you, I’d love to. You’re single, I’m single, so why not?” He proposed, sending a wink your way.

You saw Remus shift in his seat as his smile was quickly replaced by a small frown. He thought about all the times you took care of him after the full moon. He thought about all the times you spent hours in the library with him in comfortable silence. He thought about all the times you fell asleep on his shoulder and he couldn’t think about anyone as beautiful, as bold, and as kind as you.

You snapped your fingers in front of Remus, snapping him out of his thoughts, “you alright? You zoned out a second there.”

Remus shook his head, “I’m okay. Just lost in thought, that’s all.”

You stood up and picked up the plates, “I’ll deal with this, and James set up the television, will you? I feel like indulging in all things muggle when I’m around here.”

James chuckled, “yes ma'am. Romance? Comedy? Drama? Horror? What would you all want to watch? I think there is an interesting horror film on today on some channel.”

Sirius shrugged, “I think we’ve had our dose of romance, drama…and comedy here. So I’d say horror is just fine.”

You rolled your eyes, “yes alright, horror sounds good to me. As long as I can sit next to you, Remus.” You said, winking at him.

Remus’ cheeks turned scarlet red as he rubbed the back of his neck, “I’d love to sit next to you, Y/N.”

–

Sirius, James, Lily, you and Remus. That was the order you were all sitting in as a very gory film played on the small television that James owned. There wasn’t much horror as much as there was gore, which made you cover your eyes every few seconds.

Sirius sighed for the tenth time, “I just don’t understand why he has to cut her body up in so many pieces.”

You flinched as you covered your whole face with your hands, “I want to watch but I also don’t, but that seems impossible.”

You felt Remus take one of your hands away from your face and into his hands, intertwining them together. He rubbed it gently with his thumb, “this way you can watch a little and not watch a little?”

You chuckled, “that’s a pathetic excuse to want to hold my hand, you know?”

“Your hand fits perfectly in mine. Don’t you think?” Remus whispered softly as his eyes met yours.

You breathed out a nervous chuckle and nodded, “it really does.”

His face was inches away from yours. Suddenly the woman in the film let out a loud scream, making you both jump a little.

Remus gently laid his head on your shoulder as he pushed some of your hair away, “if the offer still stands, I’d love to go on that date with you. After my full moon this week, maybe?”

“That sounds perfect, Remus.”

–

Instead of going on a date like you were supposed to, you were now back at James’ house, in the guest bedroom, looking down at Remus sleeping peacefully, scars all over his and body.

This full moon was a particularly rough one. When Remus didn’t show up for your date, instead of being angry you were concerned.

So, you decided to go to the Potter residence because knew if something was wrong, Remus would be with his friends.

You looked down at him as you brushed some of his hair from his forehead, “I don’t know what I’d do if anything ever happened to you, Remus.”

He shifted a little as he slowly opened his eyes, a small smile on his face, “well you don’t have to think about it, because I’ll always be okay. I promise.” He lifted his hand as he gently wiped a few tears that had unknowingly fallen on your face.

You leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead, “how about we have our date here? I can cook you something and we can just have a nice time.”

Remus shook his head, “I want to take you out on a proper date. Someplace nice, you deserve that, love.”

“I just want to be with you, whether it’s here or at a restaurant or at Hogwarts. As long as I’m around you, I’m happy.”

Remus took your hand in his, “how long have you felt this way about me? Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I feel horrible.”

You shrugged as you kicked your shoes off and cuddled up next to him, “I thought I was dropping hints but clearly you never really picked up on them.”

Remus wrapped his arm around you as he gently traced patterns on your exposed waist, unaware of the effect he had on you, “when you were here the last time and Sirius proposed him and you getting together, I think that was the moment it hit me.”

You looked up at him and pouted, “does this mean I can’t date Sirius then? That’s a missed opportunity.”

Remus chuckled as he leaned forward, his lips almost touching yours, “fuck, you’re hot.”

Your eyes widened as you blushed furiously, “Uh - I…thank you. I’m sorry I wasn’t expecting that.”

Remus closed the space between you as his lips met yours. The kiss was hungry and needy, something you both had been looking forward to. He pulled you closer as his hands were tempted to explore every inch of you.

He pulled away as his eyes remained closed, his breathing still a little uneven, but it still matched yours as you tried to catch your breath.

“I could do this forever,” Remus confessed, kissing you once again.

You smiled into this kiss and pulled away, “oh trust me, we will be doing plenty of this.”

–


End file.
